Cardfight Vanguard-The new chapter 2
by JamProject
Summary: I hope i made this chapter longer than the last chapter. please feedback is needed


"Hello I'm Sendou Aichi" said the blue haired kid "this is Tatsunagi Kourin, Tokura Misaki, Shingo Komoi, and I see you've met Ishida-kun already."

"Oh hey kid I forgot what's your name" Ishida said in a confused tone.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Matthew Yang, but you can call me Matt" Matt spoke very quickly trying to adjust to his new group of friends.

"Oh Matt you haven't joined a club yet have you?" Kourin, the blond idol, asked. Matt seemed very confused. He didn't hear about any clubs of any kind. "By that look I say that's a no. right?"

"Oh yeah sorry I'm a new freshmen that joined just today" Matt proclaimed stilled confused on the idea of a club "and yes I have not joined a club yet".

"Why don't you join the cardfight club" Komoi proclaimed. "but it might be difficult because of the principal".

"Matt just meet us here later after school okay" Aichi handed him a paper with an address that had a store name Card Capital.

**Later that day, after school**

"So this is Card Capital" Matt said as he stared up the store that had many kids inside coming in and out. He went inside seeing Aichi and Ishida playing what looked at a card game of some sort.

"Hello. Welcome to Card Capital. Is this your first time in a tcg store" said a man in a clerks outfit with green hair.

"A t-c-g store?"

"Yes a trading card game shop. Over there you can see our best costumers playing a game right now" the man said pointing at Aichi and Ishida. "By the way call me Shin". Matt ignored most of what Shin was saying and started walking over to were Aichi and Ishida were playing. Aichi saw that Matt was watching the game very confused on what was happening.

"Would you like to give it try Matt" Aichi said.

"No" Matt exclaimed "No,no,no,no. I wouldn't be very good. It looks very complicated".

"No. Not at all its very easy once you learned the rules" Ishida said with excitement. Come on. Give it a try".

"No. I don't even have the cards to use" mat said obviously trying to get out of the idea of playing. Just then Shin placed a red box into his hands.

"Try this" Shin said "It's our new trial deck. Try it out for your first time". Matt sighed knowing he can't get out of this.

"Okay let's start then" Ishida said. After reading the rules Matt placed the cards to the side of the board and placed a card onto the field.

"Okay you ready"

"Sure"

"K. Stand up vanguard" Naoki exclaimed with pride.

"Uh. K- uh stand up v-vangaurd" Matt stuttered with the unusual phrase.

"Ambush Eradicator, Linchu(5000)"

"Dimensional Robo, Goyusha(5000)"

"I'll start. Draw, I ride Eradicator, Demolition Dragon(7000). Linchu moves right behind my dragon. I end my turn".

"K my turn. I draw, then I ride Daitiger(7000). Goyusha goes right behind. With a boost from Goyusha, Daitiger attacks(12000).

"No guard"

"Drive tigger check"Matt drew Dimensional Robo, Daibattles. "Critical tigger, all effects to Daitiger(1200 2*). Naoki checked both his cards, Thinder Boom Dragon and Gautling Buster Dragon. The battle continued on till Matt had Daikaiser(G3-11000) right behind him is Goyusha. There's also Daidragon(G2-9000) and Karenroid Daisy(G1-8000).then next to that was DaiFighter(G2-10000). On Naoki's side he only had Vowing Sword DragonG3-11000) on the vanguard circle Linchu right behind him. Then Thunderboom Dragon(G3-10000) on the rearguard circle. Matt at 4 damage and Naoki at 5 damage. Naoki is on the losing side on this fight.

"K" Matt started his turn. "Draw, I ride Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha(G3-10000). A giant robot appeared with a pair of jet-like wings, a giant robotic sword, and a oddly shaped red shield.

Aichi interrupted "that's called a break ride so your vanguard gains a special ability over Daikaiser."

Matt continued " So Daiyusha gains 10000 and an extra critical. Daiyusha's skill since his power exceeded 14000 he gets another critical!(20000 3*) First with support from Daisy Daidragon attacks (20000) to Vowing Sword Dragon."

"Guard with 10000".

"Now Daifighter attacks Thunderboom Dragon"

"Guard with 5000"

"Now with a boost from Goyusha , Daiyusha attacks (25000 3*)

"like I'm letting that through, perfect guard"

"Twin Drive check first check, second check the card glowed"

"Too bad triggers won't help you"

"Well it's not a trigger, it's a grade 3"

"What?"

"That's right now for breaks ride second ability I can send one card in the guardian circle to the drop zone".

"That means-"

"Yep say good bye to that perfect guard" Naoki checked his top card nothing. The damage is now 4 to 6. The winner is Matt.

"Wow Matt that was a good match, we'll see you at school tomorrow"

"K. Bye guys". To be honest Matt was finally enjoying his new home in Japan.

**That's it for chapter 2 guys. Please offer feed back if possible. Thank you and wait for chapter 3.**


End file.
